bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (2).
Chapter #2: First day of school. "Mom, I'm home!" I yelled, "What's for dinner?" I was heading twords the kitchen, where my mom was making some hamburgers, and fries. My mom is a good cook, while my dad does gardening in his spare time, as for me; well I like to do art that emulates pain, suffering, and agony. "It's almost ready, my little raven." Said my mom, in response to my question. "Why don't you have a seat, Malice." said my dad. We sat down and my mom gave out the hamburgers and fries, as we we're eating, my dad raised his glass, probly to give a toast, about the new house. "I like to propose a toast, to the new house that we are now in." My dad said excitedly, "To my beautiful wife and my lovely little raven. Cheers!" Me, my dad, and my mom clinged our glasses. "Cheers!" Responded both me and my mom. The rest of the night went off very smoothly, I'm saying: the bathrooms, is like the ones from the Victorian era, but we have indoor plumming, and electricity; our house has six other rooms, other than mine and my parents' rooms, leaving it to a eight bedroom house; and my room is the biggest bedroom in the house, because I have a wide array of clothes all of them represent diffrent subcultures related to goth, my favorite is a cross between lolita and modern goth. I looked through box after box, trying to find my diary, after the fifth box I finally found it. Once I found it and my pen, and wrote in the diary: "Dear, Diary. Today, I moved into the most scariest house in Bullworth. My parents bought the house at a reasonble price, most likely due to the rumors of the house being the site of one of the town's most horrific murders. I'm not scared, and neither is my parents; so if there is signs of a ghost haunting the place, I'll try to make friends with it. Also I checked out the school I'm going, to, tommorow: Bullworth Academy. Sure it's the most toughest school in the country, but I'm ready, for anything if that ever happens." Then I got into my PJ's and drifted off to sleep. The next morning, my dad dropped me off at the gates of the school, as I was getting out of the car, my dad said. "Are you sure you want to do this alone?" "I'm fine, dad. It's just a orientation." I responded. "Ok, if you have any problems, just give me or your mother a call." My dad said, as he gave out a card that has the shop's phone number, as well on the back of the card, it has mom's cell phone number. "Thanks dad." I said, as I left the car. After that my dad drove off, back to Old Bullworth Vale. I entered the school, and everyone was staring at me, was it my look, or was it because of what I did, yesterday? Whatever it is I don't care. "Hey I heard you stood up to Trent." said a boy, who was wearing a blue Bullworth sweater-vest, tan pants, and white sneakers. "Yea', I'm Malice Blackraven. I just moved into town." I said to the boy. "I'm Jimmy Hopkins, it's good to see you. At first I thought someone died here, and the herse was their to pick up the body." Jimmy said. "Well that's my parents car, my parents own a shop in Old Bullworth Vale, and today is the opening day of 'Blackravens Antiques'." I responded back to Jimmy. "Well if you're available sometime today, I can give you a tour?" Jimmy asked. "Sure." I said back gladly. The bell rang 9:00am, meaning it was the first bell, which means I have to get my butt to class. "I'll see you later." Jimmy said, as he was in a hurry. I walked into the school building, and noticed that everyone in the school was heading to the audatoriam. So I followed them. When I got in there, I saw the students separate groups, hinting the school goes under a system of cliques. But the only group that wore black, didn't want me in they're group. It's like they haven't seen a goth before in they're lives. So I sat in the front row, where Jimmy and a red-head girl, dressed in a punk version of the school uniform. "Can I sit here, Jimmy?" I asked. "Sure, Malice." Jimmy responded. "So I hear you're a goth." Said the redhead. "Well I get it from my parents." I said, as I was sitting down, in my seat. "I'm Zoe Taylor, you must be Malice?" Zoe asked. "I am." I responded. Then I saw a boy, around Jimmy size, come up on stage. "Hello, everyone and welcome to the new school year." He introduced to the whole audatoriam, "I want to introduce the headmaster, Dr. Crabblestinch." Then the headmaster came up, to say a few words. "As you all know today is the first day of school, and I expect all of you to keep your noses clean, or we'll keep it clean." He annouced, "And as well we have a few new students, and I want Mr. Kowalski, Mr. Hopkins, and Miss. Taylor show these students around, if they have the chance." He added, "You're all dismissed." I went to my first class afterwards, it was chemistry. "Hopkins?" Asked Mr. Watts, the chemistry teacher. Jimmy responded, "Here." Mr. Watts continued on, saying: Trudeau, Thomson, Carlson, and Kowalski. Then he said my name. "Blackraven?" "Here, sir." I responded. "I want everyone to pair up, for todays expariment." I exclaimed. I was paired with the only other girl, other than me. "Hello, I'm Beatrice. I want to be a biochemist, hoping to find the cure for canser." She said. "I'm Malice. What kind of expariment are we doing today?" I asked. "It's just a simple formula of red phospherous, and gun powder." She exclaimed with gusto. "Was that english?" I asked in a confused way. "We're making firecrackers." She responded to my question. "Oh. Is that even allowed to be made in a boarding school chem lab?" I asked. "As long as your parents signed the release forms." She once again responded to my question. The rest of class went of smoothly, and me and Beatrice finnished our assignment early. Then we got out of the room and part our separate ways. "See you later, Malice." She said waving goodbye to me. When she was about to leave, a girl in a cheerleading uniform, came up and was about to harrass her. "Hey Beatrice." She said, "Who's the new girl?" "I'm Malice Blackraven. I just moved into Old Bullworth Vale." I introduced myself to the skinny cheerleader, who has not a single blemish on her face, and hair as smooth as silk. "You must be the queen of the harpies?" "What is that supposed to mean, Morticia?" She asked. "My name is Malice, and I don't like cheerleaders, so why don't you go back to the football field, where you belong, you bulimic harpie!" I responded back to her peppy bulimic face. "This isn't over, new girl. I'll make your life hell, here. It's not a threat, that's a promise, that I'll love to carry out." She said as she went to force Beatrice's books to fall, and up and left. "She can't do this to you or me." Beatrice said, "But your the first person to say those things to her, straight in her face." I went down to help Beatrice pick up her books. "You need to stand up to her, let her know that you don't want to be treated, like crap." I calmly said, to Beatrice. Then, the bell rung, indicating that class is over. I saw Jimmy and his friends Zoe and Petey, come to us. "Hey Malice, how's it going?" Asked Jimmy. "Quick question. Who was that cheerleader in the ponytail, with the blue ribbon?" I asked. "Oh, Mandy, she's a slut and a bitch." Responded Zoe. "And I have a long history with her. She even attempted to steal my chemistry notes once." Said Beatrice. "What do you mean 'attempted'?" I asked. "Jimmy stole them back, for me." She responded. "Don't remind me." Jimmy said in disgust. "Well I'm not scared of her and her threats. I'm going to try to pay her back." I slyly said back to Beatrice. "Be careful. She can get pretty bitchy, Just ask any other, girl at this school." Petey reponded. Then the bell has rung again, this time for my next class english. Category:Blog posts